The present invention generally relates to male condoms. More specifically, the invention relates to a male condom that includes a skin dressing with several advantages over prior male condoms.
The latex sheath in the early 1900s was used for sanitary purposes when covering various types of tools used during cervical exams and doctor visits. The modern condom is a combination of a sheath and a rubber ring. Similar to a balloon, the sheath is tubular in length and diameter, and is encircled by a rubber ring which is integrally molded at the base or opening of the sheath. The rubber ring primarily was designed and approved to inhibit blood flow to the male reproductive organ for the purpose of temporally lengthening erections, thus improving sexual stamina in men. The sheath, designed for its sanitary and protective capabilities, may be thinner than the ring. The sheath is still a barrier to skin-skin interaction, inhibits heat flow, and also provides less sensitivity and stimulation than skin-skin contact, which can interfere with greater control over the sexual orgasm and overall sexual performance for men.
Condom art has traditionally overlooked the stress and pressure placed on the shaft of the penis by the sheath due to its air-tight construction and non-slip adhesion. Additionally, the sheath must withstand the increased friction of rapid thrusting needed to achieve feeling and performance during intercourse. As a result, the condom can be stretched beyond capacity, and the integrity of the sheath may be compromised (torn) during sexual activity, or it may be removed altogether due to sexual frustration based on the lack of direct skin-skin contact.
Such sexual frustration can be caused by the indirect contact of the condom, which prevents direct skin contact over most or the entire length of the penis during intercourse. The result is often disconnect between partners. It creates an injustice to loving intimacy between spouses as it is one of the most widely-used methods of birth control. This problem has not been adequately addressed by the condom art.
Another prior art condom is known that is similar in nature, but which has a latex tip or hood covering designed to only cover the front tip of the male penis, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,102,405, incorporated herein by reference. This type of “hooded” condom is designed to be unrolled and may cover only the tip or the entire length of the penis. The hood is two pieces, inner and outer portions; after the condom hood is unrolled, the outer portion is coated with a release layer and an adhesive, and can be pulled loose and discarded, leaving the inner portion on the penis.
Condom sheaths are often lubricated to facilitate the frictional contact of sexual activity. Applying lubricant to a condom as part of an application process using an adhesive can be a difficult process.
Adhesive dressings for application to skin wounds or skin infections are also known, as disclosed in U.S. Patent Application No. 20080312574, the entirety of which is hereby incorporated by reference herein.
In addition to solving the above-mentioned problems, there is also a need to provide a male condom which is easy to use, and which provides safety, uncompromising integrity and corresponding enhanced seminal security, and enhanced sexual pleasure, but which can be easily removed following sexual activity.